


you'll never know unless we go

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dom Percy de Rolo, F/M, Hair-pulling, Maledom, Resistance Play, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sub Vex'ahlia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Nothing about this goes right, but it's perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearwaldorf (sonatine)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pearwaldorf+%28sonatine%29).



Vex can't hold still.

She thrashes against the bed, the ropes chafing against her skin; methodical, considerate, always-thinking Percy tied them correctly and thoughtfully, but she's too much for them. She'll have marks tomorrow, ones she'll carefully hide with sleeves and bracers, and she doesn't care. Right now the rasp of the hemp is just what she needs, a reminder of where she is, what she is.

This wasn't supposed to happen; in Percy's blueprint, this was going to be a night of gentle touches, of attention lavished upon her while she had no choice but to accept. Instead, caught, she turned into a wild thing, and mistake or not, both of them liked it too much to stop.

Percy grabs her hips and shoves her against the bed, because Vex isn't the only one with an unexpected reaction. She didn't know he had it in him, but Percy has risen to her challenge, unleashed a force to rival her own. He kisses her, rough enough to bruise, and Vex bites at his lips, wanting this and so much more, wanting everything, but determined to challenge him, make him earn it.

He bends down, catching one of her nipples before she can twist away and biting, just hard enough that the pain blooms, sends a solid jolt of desire through her. She tries to pull out of his grasp, but he doesn't stop, the motion only adding to the pain, until she gasps, a deep, shaky thing that moves her whole body.

She thrashes again when he lets her go, and for a moment he's lost containment, unable to grapple her before she pulls so hard against the ropes that the bedstead creaks. It's ancient and so heavy, but she feels like she just might move it, might make it shudder and scrape against the floor. She feels like she could do anything, tear down the whole world with the thing inside her, if only Percy would loose her, let her fly.

Just when she starts to wonder if he can do it, Percy catches her again. He grabs her thighs, one and then the other, and with a look of sheer dark pleasure on his face, he slams them down, spreading her out. She struggles, but Percy's grip tightens, giving her no chance to hide, no quarter.

Then he bends down and buries his face in her cunt.

Her hips buck at the pleasure of it, his mouth suddenly right where she needs it. Percy doesn't hold back, going after her with every bit of his ability and not an ounce of his restraint, and Vex screams, loud enough that she wonders for a split-second if someone will come running. She doesn't know if she could stop even if someone did, if she could keep this wildness inside of her from pouring out like a tidal wave.

For his part, Percy doesn't slow for an instant. His focus is locked onto her even in the midst of all this, bead drawn; she arches off the bed and he follows, not giving her a moment of respite. He has his prey caught and he's not giving it up, no matter how much she struggles. And fuck, Vex wants to fight, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love the feeling of being captured, bent to Percy's will.

Vex holds on for every instant that she can, pushing back against pleasure, unwilling to give Percy the privilege of knowing he's won, but he wears her down, overtakes her, makes her give in. She shudders when she comes, like she can't help but react with her whole body, too much sensation to be confined.

She slumps against the bed when it passes; she doesn't know if there's any fight left in her, but either way she needs a pause, a moment to collect herself. A moment is all she gets, because in one motion Percy flips her, her wrists crossing as the ropes twist. Almost as quick as he's done it, he's pushing into her, and Vex feels it rise again, the thing in her not quite willing to acquiesce just yet.

There's enough play in the ropes that she can brace against the headboard; it's all the leverage she needs to push back against him, try to wrest control from him again. He doesn't let her get away with it for an instant, which is more or less what she expected. He grabs the end of her braid, as destroyed as it is, and wraps it around his fist, pulling hard enough that her back arches. It's so good that she screams again, unable to express how she feels in any other way, her quick and ever-ready words gone.

He pounds into her, hard enough that she can tell she'll hurt tomorrow; the pain is insulated by desire today, but in the morning she'll feel sensitive and sore. Every time she moves she'll think of him, what they've done, and she'll be absolutely shocked if it doesn't make her jump him by the end of the day. She doesn't want to forget this, this thing so new and monstrous and enticing, something that lay dormant in both of them until it suddenly burst into life.

Even now she knows his tells; he's getting close, his thrusts more erratic, his rhythm faster. He slips his hand underneath her, as if she needs it when she's just as close as he is. All she needs is just a little more, just a little faster, just everything she can possibly get. He pushes into her harder, his fingers moving quickly on her sensitive flesh, and she moans loudly as it hits, a second peak, her body clenching around his as she comes. He tries to hang on, but he falters; he thrusts into her a few more times, quick and off-tempo, but it's too much. He follows her with a shout, lets go, tumbles down after her.

Vex catches her breath, tries to get herself back together after Percy has so expertly taken her apart, but she only does so well. She feels foggy, not gone but not quite there either. Percy withdraws slowly, releasing his grip on her hair before he pulls out of her. She bites her lip, trying to hide the slight flare of pain, but he seems to notice anyway, stroking her back in apology.

The ropes are next; he unties her from the headboard before releasing her wrists. He places a kiss on both of them, over the marks- and there will be marks, because the pressure of his lips causes pain there too.

If only she gave a fuck.

That's as long as she gives him to fuss before she grabs him and pulls him down with her, putting her head on his shoulder and draping an arm across his chest. He puts his arms around her, pulling her closer, a hand on her hip to turn her towards him, pull her halfway onto him. He looks down at her, clearly about to say something, but she puts a hand to his lips. There can be words later, but right now she doesn't know if she can, doesn't know if she wants to, like something about it would break the spell.

She cuddles closer instead, tangling her legs with Percy's. He catches a corner of the discarded blanket, pulling it up over the both of them, and Vex relaxes, making a sound of contentment. For now, just this, just Percy close to her, this is all she needs.

\--

"And that's when I realized I had to soundproof _every_ room," Scanlan says.

"We weren't even in your house," Percy says, having lost the battle for not talking about this.

"If that's what you do in your castle, I'm a little worried by what you get up to in my mansion," Scanlan replies.

"I can't be hearing this," Vax says.

"Then walk away," Grog says.

"Good idea, big man," Vax says, and he does.

"I think that's my best course of action as well," Percy says, getting up from his plate of chicken and pushing his chair back. "If anyone needs me, I will be some place other than this one."

Someone falls into step beside Percy as he leaves, and for a terrifying moment he thinks it's Vax; luck is with him, because Vex hooks her arm through his.

"I apologize for that entire scene," Percy says.

"It was worth it," Vex says.

"I'm not disputing that," he says. "That doesn't mean I wanted to make it the hot topic of breakfast conversation."

"Let 'em talk," she says. She winks at him. "Now come on. We've got a few hours to kill. Let's see how good that soundproofing really is."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [you'll never know unless we go [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513842) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
